balladofwilsonfandomcom-20200213-history
Season Summaries
This is a list of the events that have happened so far, broken up into seasons. Season 1 We began with Marilyn picking up a stranded Jimmy Dudeson along with the Dudeson Family Singers and driving to the Gas Oasis to refuel. Wilson was doing recon on Dog Head for Abondo also near the oasis. Dog Head managed to track Wilson back to the oasis and confronted him. Wilson noticed Jimmy and Marilyn and pointed the blame to them. A firefight ensued, and the mounted guns on Tanya ignited the gas oasis and killed most of Dog Head's gang, badly burning him. Marilyn and Jimmy escaped and Wilson spent the night in the care of kindly gas oasis mutant caretaker Winkle. Marilyn dropped Jimmy off in East Harrow. Sheriff Harridan also began an investigation into who lit the gas oasis, since it was the town's main source of gas. The Singers quickly became starving and homeless. Value took pity on them, and offered them jobs and lodging in the hospital. Meanwhile, Wilson headed up to Toad's Manor to visit her and discovered that a cult lead by Yummo had taken over the gas oasis and was exchanging it with East Harrow on the condition that the town gave up Blue Pepper. Toad tasked Wilson with outing the cult and protecting her business. Wilson accompanied Marilyn on a blue pepper delivery to the oasis, and discovered the cult was using a powerful artifact to allow them to drink up the gas from the still burning oasis and barrel it. The delivery went south and once again Tanya's guns annihilated most of the cult that were present. While that was going on, a mysterious burned man appeared in East Harrow and began threatening Marilyn and Jimmy. Before long Sheriff Harridan had taken him into protective custody, not realizing that the man was his former lover, Dog Head. Dog Head skinned the Sheriff alive and stole all the guns from the Sheriff's office. He used the skin as a (poor) disguise to attempt to attack Jimmy by surprise. Jimmy managed to escape the first attack and while Dog Head managed to kill several basses, he killed himself with a suicidal grenade attack before managing to kill Jimmy. The Sheriff was discovered and rushed to the hospital but the events left him shattered and incoherent, unable to continue his duties. Jimmy Dudeson took this opportunity and quickly rose to power in East Harrow. Wilson returned to Toad to tell her the news about the cult only to discover the remaining members had come to organize an attack on the manor itself! Marilyn and Jimmy were quickly recruited to help and they collectively managed to stop the cult in its tracks. Toad named Wilson co-owner of the operation as thanks for his help. Jimmy and his followers confiscated the property of the townspeople who died during the defense, entrenching him as the de facto leader of East Harrow. Wilson comandeered Toad's motorcycle and kidnapped Yummo, with his bodyguard following on their own motorcycles. He crashed and Yummo escaped. Wilson collaborated with Jimmy and Sofrito to discover Yummo had run to the derelict buildings in the north part of East Harrow. They confronted him and a battle ensued, where Yummo was killed and Sofrito possessed by the power of the orb Yummo had used to give the cult its power. Only the power of Abondo, his child, was able to break Sofrito from the spell. Wilson smashed the orb. Around this time Marilyn fell into a group juvenile delinquents in town who originally were just scoping out his limo, Desmond. They called themselves the Falcons and at the time they consisted of Gromm, Jarrod, and Fizzbot and Marilyn became a proud member. Becoming a leader of a town means inheriting its responsibilities, and Jimmy Dudeson had to deal with the new fact that Value was short on medicine. He conscripted the Falcons to attempt to gather medicine from Essemcee in exchange for pardoning them on some of their petty crimes. They headed there only to be captured by Beef Master, a cannibal exiled from the Kingdom of South Harrow. They escaped his clutches (after he ate the representative of the singers Jimmy had sent along with them) and was "recruited" into the Falcons by force. They returned basically empty handed. Frustrated, Jimmy headed to the Kingdom of South Harrow to ask for supplies for the town. He appealed to the king and was told that East Harrow would have to be annexed, which he openly accepted. The king sent knights to East Harrow to begin the process where they encountered the Falcons and naturally had a conflict with them. They captured the Faclons and brought them to the prison under the castle in the KSH. At the same time, Wilson was doing more recon work near the KSH and was also discovered and captured. They also all quickly broke out of jail. At seeing the barbaric nature of the people from East Harrow, the king changed his mind and decided to just loot and burn the town. In retaliation, Jimmy frenzied the dinner they were at and caused all the noble guests to begin fighting and killing each other. Hunks, the Queen's brother, saw this opportunity to seize power and used his retinue to kill the king and queen and the rest of the nobility. Jimmy loaded up a truck with as much of the KSH treasury as he could, but Marilyn stole the truck before he could leave with it. In the back of the truck was the rest of the Falcons, as well as Wilson and one of Jimmy's basses. Jimmy followed in close pursuit in another truck with Gustavo, his second in command. Wilson attempted to take control in the back and ended up sending Beef Master flying out of the truck somewhere near the Death Zone. Seeing this, Marilyn pulled the truck to a stop somewhere inside of the Zone. Wilson attacked again and killed Fizzbot, as well as wounding Gromm and Jarrod. The bass in the back went mad from the effects of the zone and attacked Wilson. Jimmy and Gustavo arrived at this time and decided to put an end to the eternal thorn in their side by shooting him in face while he was being held down by the berzerked bass. Although he was still clinging to life, Jimmy convinced Marilyn to help bury him alive right there, and Wilson died soon after. Season 2 Season 2 began with the introduction of a new character, Crudhammer, in exile from West Harrow looking to become a hero in the east from stories he had heard of Wilson's life. He temporarily settled in The Arby's. At the same time, Marilyn and the Faclons were heading north, in the search for yet more gas. As they passed The Arby's, Crudhammer's mask instructed him to kill the Falcons. They had an altercation where he killed a few but eventually Marilyn calmed him down and sent him to Jimmy Dudeson. At Crudhammer's arrival, Jimmy Dudeson was busy dealing with the influx of refugees from the Kingdom of South Harrow, which had become engulfed by the Death Zone (and thus uninhabitable) after Hunk's rise to power. They told him that the former knights of the KSH were harassing them on their way and Jimmy recruited Crudhammer and a number of basses to go stop them, though Jimmy himself remained in East Harrow. They made a powerful advance but the knight's armor repelled them and the basses were forced to fall back. The wounded basses took refuge in a nearby house and during this time, Crudhammer had a brief romantic encounter with a bass named Fred Durst which would later come back to haunt him. They returned word to Jimmy of the knight's strength and he returned with more forces and they pushed back the knights all the way to the Knight House. Once there, however, the knights captured Jimmy. Crudhammer managed to free him and turn the tables on the knights by being really scary and executing the commander, Knight Lance. He then instructed the knights to kill the 2nd in command, Grief, for a chance at a pardon. When the dust settled, Squire Pip was the victor and returned with them to East Harrow as the other knights scattered. During this time, Marilyn and the Falcons slowly made their way through the mountains surrounding Best Harrow only to be attacked from above with an intentional rockslide! They suffered only minor injuries and their assailant turned out to be an old acquaintance of Marilyn's, Matilda! She had been leading a slave rebellion against the cruel operator of Best Harrow, Omie-Wise. They returned to her mountain base and that night she forced unwanted sexual advances on Marilyn, weakened from an encounter with the Psychic Maelstrom. That morning she revealed she had been keeping and maintaining a car from Marilyn's past, also named Matilda. That day, the combined Falcon and slave forces pushed an attack on Omie-Wise's headquarters, liberating a tank from him which Marilyn named Bertha. This caused Omie-Wise's forces to scatter and he ran, with his remaining men, to West Harrow. In response to the events of the night before, Marilyn turned Bertha's cannon on Matilda and destroyed not only her but her entire mountainside base and scattered her forces. The Falcons claimed Best Harrow as their own with Gromm as the leader of the new hardhold. They used Bertha's cannon to carve a path back through the mountains to facilitate easy gas trade with East Harrow. During all this, the Death Zone had continued to expand and the general consensus became that it had to be dealt with. Visions that came to Jimmy and Crudhammer (?) indicated that Hunks may have been the cause of the growth of the Death Zone and began to muster an expedition to the center in order to confront him. The plan ended up being Crudhammer, along with his new gang the Ghosts, would head to the center along with Marilyn, Gromm and a contingent of basses. As they set off, Hunks teleported to East Harrow and kidnapped Jimmy Dudeson from his bed to the Death Zone. The expedition encountered some resistance and nearly came to a halt as a huge fissure opened in the Death Zone enroute and several trucks either fell in or had to drive around the side. Most people who fell in the pit managed to climb out, and Crudhammer smashed through to Jimmy's cell and rescued him. The bottom fell out of the pit and it was revealed to be green goo, much like existed in the center of the Death Zone. Marilyn and Gromm made it to the center of the Death Zone and attempted to ramp Tanya at Hunks, but were stopped in midair and fell down into the goo in the center of the Death Zone. Marilyn's psychic powers managed to sheild the truck but he and Gromm were forced to abandon Tanya in order to survive and it was dissolved by the goo. They regrouped with Crudhammer and once again headed towards Hunks in the center of the Death Zone and killed him, ceasing the expansion of the Death Zone. Things were quiet for awhile and the group dispersed to various corners. Gromm and Marilyn returned to Best Harrow where they began to deal with strengthening the hold of the Falcons. Jimmy and Crudhammer returned to East Harrow, where Blue Pepper use was on the rise. Jimmy investigated this and discovered Toad had been increasing the supply to East Harrow in retaliation for Wilson's death. He sent Crudhammer over to stop her, only for Crudhammer to discover Toad had Wilson's skeleton! He then briefly turned on Jimmy before being talked down from it and returned to the manor. He then threatened Toad and discovered she had been possessed by the ghost of Wilson. He stole the skeleton and ran back to East Harrow. Of course, this did not stop the flow of Blue Pepper and Crudhammer had to return once again this time with a powerful relic of Wilson's as a batering chip, his song stone. This went poorly and he ended up killing Toad but Wilson's spirit jumped to her first in command instead, Sen-f. Crudhammer was then incapacitated and given to Sniff and Chomp, who were briefly staying at the manor. Sniff and Chomp also managed to kidnap Marilyn and Jarrod, ambushing them as they briefly stopped during a shipment near the edge of Best Harrow. At this time, Jimmy Dudeson's basses, tired of constantly being used as cannon fodder, staged a rebellion along with Abondo who was trying to take revenge for the death of his friend, Wilson. Abondo planted C4 around East Harrow and was attempting to use it as leverage against Jimmy. Instead, Jimmy turned the basses back on Abondo and ripped off his hand in order to stop him from detonating the C4 and blinded his father, Sofrito. In order to defuse the bombs Jimmy turned to the chief mechanic of the East Harrow metalworks, Mimi. However, Mimi was still in a Blue Pepper hangover at the time and Value could only make a cure using the fungus that is refined into Blue Pepper. Jimmy aligned himself with some Falcons and took over the manor from Sen-f, who had taken control after Toad's death. She was captured and brought back to East Harrow and put into the care of Value. Meanwhile, Marilyn, Crudhammer, and Jarrod were being transported to West Harrow by Sniff and Chomp under orders from Omie-Wise, who had taken control of West Harrow after his expulsion from Best Harrow. Crudhammer's mask had been taken from him during his capture and so he was largely powerless. Even with this debility, they overpowered and killed Sniff and Chomp and then began to search for a way to kill Omie-Wise. Unfortunately, this resulted in Marilyn's recapture. Crudhammer on the other hand was busy searching for his mask which ended up leading him to Crudhammer's Dad, who got it from Omie-Wise. After nearly being beaten to death, Crudhammer killed his own father and recovered his mask. He then teamed up with Jarrod to rescue Marilyn from Omie-Wise which they did, but not after Crudhammer severely wounding Jarrod on orders from his mask. They took Omie-Wise alive as a hostage and returned to East Harrow. As they returned they discovered Sen-f had taken Value as a hostage, demanding Wilson's skeleton and song stone. Jimmy Dudeson tried to convince Omie-Wise (who was trained in the dark arts) to exorcise Wilson from Sen-f and in doing so convinced Omie-Wise of his kindness and strength, allying the two with a strong bond. Omie-Wise said he couldn't perform the exorcism without the same materials Sen-f was demanding. During this time, Gromm was attempting to deal with the threat of the Butcher Flies in Best Harrow, which were plaguing the Falcons and the worker-residents. He came up with a plan of covering the various gas pits, since it seemed the flies were coming out of them. This turned out to just awaken a giant fly (Omie-Flies) which flew over and picked up Gromm, taking him deep underground. While down there, Gromm befriended the fly and rode the fly out back to East Harrow. Seeing a massive fly on the horizon, Jimmy Dudeson gathered the town together in augury, to try to capture it inside the Psychic Maelstrom, but something went wrong... Season 3 Many things happened at once in The Conjoining of East Harrow, the whole of East Harrow became conjoined into a gigantic mass of people including Jimmy Dudeson. Inside the hospital, Marilyn and Crudhammer became soul bonded, when one took damage the other felt it. Gromm, riding the gigantic fly, crashed into the ground and what emerged was a half human/half fly hybird with a hunger for blood. Also, Tammy emerged as a new mover and shaker at this time as she began to start distancing herself from Crudhammer, her former leader. Seeing this as his chance to have a town of his own, Crudhammer ripped Dudeson off the mass of people by tearing off his arms and proclaimed himself the new leader of East Harrow. Dudeson escapes and Crudhammer "convinces" Omie-Wise to help him free the town by retrieving red vines from the Death Zone. He does so, but much of the town is killed in the process causing the other, still conjoined half to escape to Toad's Manor with Tammy. As Gromm returned to the Falcons he began instutiting more authoritarian rules and changing the structure of the gang, engendering a hatred of East Harrow among the Falcons. As Dudeson arrives in West Harrow he reevaluates his role in life and decides to seperate himself from the fingers, he dons new clothes and weapons and becomes Dudeson X After freeing the town fails for Crudhammer, he steals Tammy's yeast and runs to the Death Zone to destroy it but is foiled and knocked into an underground river, which was formerly acid but turned water by the yeast. When he emerges he is transformed into a beautiful man with new skills and he decides to take on a new identity, Honeytree, claiming he had bested Crudhammer in a battle of wits and was now the true leader of East Harrow. He returns to town to lord over the ruins. Marilyn and Dudeson X followed him there but were captured by Beef Master instead and his new gang of cannibals which included Nirt, former butcher of East Harrow. They escaped and killed him. Meanwhile, Tammy was scrambling to get supplies for Sen-f's exorcism but was failing to come up with Wilson's skeleton, which was necessary for the ritual. Seeing all this violence and Gromm's new bloodthirst, Marilyn decides to settle down and open up a restaurant in town which would serve the Devil's Gravy, called the Gravytree and takes up a life of pacifism. He leaves the Falcons to do this and Gromm considers him a traitor. He is duped by a disguised Honeytree into thinking a sister of his is working as a waitress in the new establishment called Honeypot and he quickly falls for her. Tammy finally collects the materials for the exorcism and Omie-Wise begins the ritual while the others return to East Harrow. A strange man named Tin Thomas comes to town spreading warnings about a storm called the Tempest which seems to follow him wherever he goes. The town feverishly begins to prepare mechanical spider legs in an attempt to relocate during the storm. Gromm and the Faclons arrive in town to try to take revenge on Marilyn for his traitorous ways, but end up in a scuffle with Honeytree instead and are forced to retreat. Tammy meets up with Nirt and the rest of the old cannibals gang and has them set up in the center of the Death Zone. Three angels from Easter Harrow continually hunt down Tammy but are repulsed by Honeytree and Dudeson X, they go to Gromm and ask his help to capture Tammy. He accepts, but instead starts heading to West Harrow to steal Crudhammer's mask from them which they recovered from the Death Zone. Word that the mask is in West Harrow reaches East Harrow and Marilyn, Dudeson X, and Honeytree all set out to retrieve it. Tammy also sets out for West Harrow, but to destroy the mask. As the first group arrives they encounter Fred Durst, who had fled to West Harrow. It is discovered he had collaborated with the angels and Mayor Scantron, their leader, in order to gain power and become the ruler of West Harrow. He adopted a new name because of this, Easter Durst. Gromm and Tammy arrive and the Faclons begin fighting the angels, who reveal their true monsterous forms and send the Falcons scattering. Honeytree finds the mask, but Gromm swoops in and puts it on. His first action with the mask is to try to find Marilyn and take revenge which he does and in the process kills Honeytree due to their mind link, though Marilyn survives. Dudeson X in the meantime had joined up with Easter Durst and been given robotic arms that could fire lasers and uses them on Gromm, causing Gromm to flee and recovering the mask for Durst. After speaking with Tammy, Dudeson X decides to flip sides against Durst, infuriating Durst and causing himself and Tammy to be captured. Marilyn manages to save Tammy with the help of a lovestruck scientist but Dudeson is left captive. Tammy regroups with Bertha (the tank had been possessed by the spirit of Jarrod earlier) and heads back to West Harrow to save Jimmy. She encounters trouble there fighting the angels and sends out a distress signal, alerting Gromm and Marilyn. Marilyn decides to take the populace of East Harrow to West Harrow as part of a peaceful demonstration, while Gromm goes south on a spirit quest. It turns out Crudhammer's spirit had been transferred inside Marilyn's head and when Marilyn arrives and the combat starts, Crudhammer takes over and goes after Easter Durst. Meanwhile, Tammy frees Dudeson X and they find Crudhammer's mask, which she puts on Dudeson X. With his new power from the mask, they easily capture Easter Durst. Seeing that Marilyn is possessed by the spirit of Crudhammer, they try to exorcise him but instead send both Marilyn and Crudhammer's consciousness into a psychic hotel, the Park Royal. In each of the rooms is a different memory of Marilyn's and he and Crudhammer visit a few of them. This traumatizes Marilyn and he convinces Crudhammer to help him burn down the hotel. Tammy and Dudeson X head west to try to fight the angels at Easter Harrow, taking Durst as their prisoner. Gromm meets his father who had been reanimated by a mysterious figure named Huge Hefner, after he was run over by Marilyn. He meets a whole group of reanimated people scavenging in East Harrow and declares himself their leader, dubbing them the Scum Legion